


Inquisitive Inqusitor

by hanapondesu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Conversations, F/M, Mild Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanapondesu/pseuds/hanapondesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iode Adaar, Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor, has been giving the current situation a lot of thought. Copious amounts of history cascades forth with each mission accomplished, and each new development. With so much history abound for her to soak in, what of the history of her own people? Braving her nervousness, she sits down for a brief evening to ask about her people with Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bull?" came the Qunari female's call, her voice echoing around the walls of the tavern, before drowning in the din that consistently occupied it. Iode knew full well that he could always be found in the back, drinking alone. Maryden was singing as usual, her sweet voice filling the air and easing the hearts of the many Inquisition soldiers on break. With the brisk dusk air kept at bay by the hearth's fire, she found Bull smiling at her from his usual chair.

  
"Boss, it's good to see you. Lookin' for me, are you?" he greeted, gesturing for the Inquisitor to sit. Giving a nod, she joined him in silence, leaning back in her chair and fiddling with her hands.

  
Making no move to say anything at first, Bull noticed her fidgeting enough to make a mental note. He knew himself that he was not as mindful of others such as, say, the genius Varric who could read a room in an instant, or the spirit Cole who could read hearts and minds. Not that Bull would want an ability like that, though. It already gave him uncomfortable shivers just talking to the boy. One day, he'd get used to it, he kept telling himself.

  
"You seem distracted, sure you needed something?" Bull finally asked, glancing at her as he took a drink from his large flagon. She smiled awkwardly in her chair, brows upturning.

  
"Could tell that much, could you?" she scoffed.

  
"Even a fool like me can see that much. Need an ear?" was his next offer, shifting to get more comfortable and preparing to listen to her. He could do that much for his Inquisitor, after all she had done for him and his Chargers.

  
"Not so much of an ear I'm looking for, really. I was more wanting to ask questions. About life in the Qun." she replied meekly, looking up at him. "I hadn't even known what 'Tal Va-Shoth' meant before meeting you. I feel like I still can hardly wrap my mind around it. Maybe I just feel like I should learn more about our people, so to speak."

  
"Why do you feel the sudden need, if you don't mind me askin'?" Bull questioned, raising his solitary eyebrow. Quickly, though, he added, "Not that I'm opposed to telling you, by the way, I'm all for it, really. I only know you've hardly made a mention at it before, or asked beyond an occasional question or two when necessary."

  
She gave a noncommittal shrug, reaching up to scratch the flesh where her horns protruded from her head. A habit, one could say she picked up since becoming Inquisitor. It showed quite obviously her unease and nervousness at what she was asking, which didn't surprise Bull in the slightest. In her personal life, he knew she had the charisma that compared to a fennec -- that was to say, none. Skittish and fearful, she consistently lacked confidence. However, in their short days together, he'd seen a growing change in her. Bull hoped to see her continue to grow, at any rate. Waiting for her explanation, he gave her an encouraging nod when she glanced quickly to him. She released a breath and looked down to her feet.

  
"I don't know if I have much of a solid reason, really. Perhaps it's because as we get deeper into this whole mess, the more we're finding out about how it's all connected to Elven culture. The orb, my anchor, the temples, and now the eluvians. I haven't had the heart to speak to Morrigan more, or even Solas about it in depth. I wonder how he must feel about all this." she mused, giving a scoff. Pausing, though, she continued.

  
"This all just seems like... if anyone else but me, especially an elf had become Herald... Inquisitor, what have you, that these sort of revelations would be earth shattering to them, in a sense. Here I am, though, sitting around, completely unaware of my own heritage, so to speak. If all this had been related to the Qun, I'd be none the wiser. I'm guessing it's just, that with all this history I'm learning everywhere else, I feel like I should learn about what would normally apply to me, if it makes any sense to you." she sighed, closing her eyes.

  
She felt that prickle of self-doubt again. Feeling foolish, the anxiety bubbling. Iode was by no means a stone, far from it. Sand had more rigidity when stood upon than she in her position. However, she had to be strong. Cassandra, Lelianna, Cullen, and even Josephine, had all put their faith and hopes in her. She couldn't disappoint them, not now. Her first real friends since she was a lass, she realized in that moment. With such large shoes and expectations to fulfill, she had done her best, she told herself. Iode had to see this ordeal through, and couldn't give up this far into the mess with Corypheus over her poor confidence.

  
Taking in what she said, Bull replied with a groan and stretch, before releasing a long breath and sinking deeper into his chair once again.

  
"Well, maybe I don't get all of it, but if it's the Qun and life in it you wanna learn about, you know I'm your man. I've got nothing to hold back, either, now that I'm in the same party boat as you." he joked lightly, lifting his mug in praise to himself before drinking. Iode's soft laughter escaped from her and she nodded, covering her mouth.

  
"I wasn't aware it was a party. Either way, I'm glad you're still here." she replied kindly, offering a smile. He nodded, chuckling.

  
"Yeah, me too, boss. I think the Chargers are happier too." he agreed, swirling his drink round the cup. "Anyway, what did you want to ask? I think I told you about how we're bred for roles and assigned to where our talents best suit us, right?" he asked, glancing at her. Iode nodded in response.

  
"I was actually curious about mages. You know, considering I am one myself. You mentioned laborers, the women who care for young Qunari, something or other, I can't remember the title, and obviously yourself as Ben-Hassrath. Where would I have gone had I been born under the Qun?"

  
She watched him with wide eyes, such eyes he rarely saw on Qunari women. Always narrowing their eyes, always wary of others, always ready to fight. None felt the leisure and security it meant to keep your eyes wide open and caught unawares. Bull watched her a moment, silently appraising her.

  
"Anything specific about them?" he replied, looking away and back at his mug, avoiding the question a moment. Should he explain it to her? In full? She was so sweet, and so strangely naive for her position at times... He had never lied to her before, but...

  
"I guess maybe how they're raised and what their jobs are once grown? I mean, I doubt the Qunari have anything like Circles." she said with a light scoff. He grunted a laugh with her, shaking his head.

  
"You're right about that, at least. Hard to be wrong though. No circles in Par Vollen or Seheron. Mages show their proficiency for magic around the same time as any other race would, be you elf, human, whatever." he shrugged casually, "Interestingly enough, lots of Qunari mages grow to actually have their horns removed, you know that?" he said with a grin. Iode blinked, wide eyed once more.

  
"N-No, I didn't." she paused, mechanically reaching upward to feel her own broken horns. "Why would they do that? Can't be pleasant. I remember the headaches I had after my horns broke for days."

  
"For Qunari, it's really rare to be born without horns, yeah? Really small percent. In those cases, you're actually considered more intimidating. They end up earning high roles, and most end up Ben-Hassrath to be spies or what have you."

  
"So what, then? You're less intimidating because your horns are so large?" she jested, laughing at her own joke like a child would. Bull had to laugh with her -- it wasn't often she was sharp-witted enough to come up with jabs so quickly.

  
"Tell that to the next set of Vint's we see -- I'm sure that the horns are plenty intimidating enough." he replied as they both laughed and chuckled to themselves. After a moment, she asked another question.

  
"What happens when children are found to have magical talents?"

Straight to the point again. He looked away for a moment, mulling out how to respond. He had to pick and choose what he revealed.

  
"Well, they're raised separately, so I guess you could say it's similar to circles, but we don't have institutions so to speak. They're given a keeper, an Arvaarad. They keep watch over 'em, make sure they don't hurt themselves or other people."

  
"Like the templars, only one Arvaarad for each mage?" she supplied, trying to make the mental connection.

  
"In a way. They don't got any special abilities themselves to keep 'em in check, like templars do, what with their demon surpressing abilities." he nodded, taking a drink. "Arvaarad's have a device that can immobilize a mage, but that's about it. They choose to use it as they see fit. Think of it as a leash." Glancing at her, he saw her eyes had lost a little of their luster. She looked away, seemingly surprised as her eyes remained wide. Shit, too much, Bull.

  
"Ah, well. I suppose I can see how that would be necessary. After all, templars keep a phalactary to be able to track mages should they ever wander off." she mused, taking a breath and calming herself again. She then gave a nod, looking over at him, giving a sheepish smile and scoff. "Sorry, I'm sure this is a pretty dry topic to be discussing. I'm just really interested." It was his turn to go wide eyed a moment, before closing them and waving it off with a hand.

  
"Nah, I mean, this is all new to you, and I don't blame you. Even if talking about it isn't exactly as exciting as going out and slaying a dragon, I know it means enough to ya. Don't worry about it. I can do at least this much for you while we're not out fightin'." he said with an approving half smile. The Inquisitor smiled as well, and urged him to continue. He mulled over what else he should say again. Already he'd likely said too much...

  
Glancing up at her, he saw her waiting with anticipation to hear more. She looked, nervous? Almost excited? Definitely interested though. He let out a breath. He couldn't tell her everything... especially not the meaning of Saarebas. She would pale to know how they were truly treated under the Qun. No free life, or will, and as meek as she was for someone so large, she'd wither in a cage like that. He didn't want her to see that dark side of the Qun, of him...

  
"Well," he began, "there's not much else to say. You stay like that most your life, and only fight when you're told. I'll say this though..." perhaps if he gave her a half truth, it'd make things alright for them, and that would be enough. He doubted they see a Saarebas anytime soon, maybe ever. "We honor them, in our strange sort of way. Striving to remain in control of yourself as a mage, when you could have all manner of kind'a demon tempting you, we respect that for sure. I couldn't handle it." Iode blinked, but gave another half, almost bashful, laugh. At least she'd have a pleasant idea of Qunari mages in her mind.

  
"I mean, I suppose that's sweet, the idea of it. It's not as though it's a constant thing though, but it can happen. I've had an encounter or two." she replied, almost as if embarrassed?  
"Then you're already stronger than you're always claimin' to be. I mean, takes a hell of a willpower to say no to desire demons, don't ya think?" he encouraged, giving her a light punch on the shoulder. Unfazed by the strength behind his action, she laughed again.

  
"I don't know, but I can say I at least try."

"Isn't that what matters, Boss?" he asked with a smile. She paused, looking down, and nodded after a moment.

  
"It's having friends like you, that definitely help." she murmured. Lifting her head, she finally gave another warm smile. "Thanks Bull. I appreciate this."

  
"I'm always here for ya, Boss." Bull answered, lifting his drink to her in salute. She lifted her hand a moment, as if to reach out for him, but stopped herself and let it fall back to her side. She rose from her chair, smoothing out her pants.

  
"You have a good night, Bull. I'll see you tomorrow for that dragon hunt."

  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"


	2. Beginning of the Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years, and the Inquisition is at the Winter Palace. Their lives have continued as normal as possible, at least until the Qunari body was discovered within the palace walls. While in the midst of escaping the lyrium mine, Iode finally sees one for the first time. A Saarebas. It is nothing like Bull described.

"Th-That wasn't what I meant and you know it!" Iode cried with a huff, her ears turning the faintest of reds as Bull chuckled across from her.

  
"I know, Kadan. Paint it however you'd like, but I made a choice. If being bound is what you wish, then when this is all over, we can do that. However you'd like." came his sweeter-than-she-expected reply. The rose-color in her cheeks continued to burn, but no longer from embarrassment. With a nod, she closed her eyes and took a breath, thinking that she would love nothing more than for this to be over.

  
If two years as the Inquisitor had taught her anything, it was to have faith in herself and courage to face the future. Having developed a much strong sense of self, and confidence that she was the right person chosen for the job, Iode could hardly second guess herself anymore. There were days she struggled, as any might in her particular position, with so much responsibility. Having the reassurance of so many remarkable companions and friends, however, overshadowed any remaining doubt in her heart.

  
"I'll be going to check things with Leliana and Cullen. Come find me or send word if you need anything, alright?" she offered, and Bull replied with a casual nod and "You got it, Boss."

* * *

"Now, I'm not going to say that seeing you communicate with an age-old elven ghost was strange -- actually, no, I am. It was incredibly strange! How on earth did you accomplish such a feat?" asked Dorian as the four-man group walked around the shambling tower.

  
"It was from when we went to that elven temple with Morrigan, and I drank from the water. Do you recall?" Iode replied, keeping her focus on the jeweled wall she'd just turn to face. How brilliantly made; she had to admire it for what it was.

  
"Yes. Frustrated, disappointed, curious. Morrigan wanted to know what it felt like." Cole supplied, sticking to the back of the group. Despite being less of a spirit, he remembered Morrigan's woe's that day in the temple. 

  
"Not exactly exciting, I must say." was Iode's answer, finished with a heavy sigh.

  
"So... does that mean you'll be chatting all friendly with every elven ghost we come across?" came Bull's question, finally sticking himself into the conversation. Iode glanced at her hand, feeling her anchor resonate somehow with the wall. A pull, an undeniable urge to activate it. Before doing so, she turned back to Bull with a half-smile, chuckling.

  
"No, Bull. It seemed as though they were just guardians of this place." Pausing, her smile faded though, and her eyebrows furrowed as she brought her left hand to her chin, trying to recall with the spectre had said. "Apparently, though... This place was a sanctuary created by Fen'harel. The Elven god of misfortune."

  
"The temple?" Dorian questioned, blinking in surprise.

  
"This whole valley. Which yes, includes the temple. It doesn't make any sense though. Why would he build a sanctuary for slaves? What was his purpose or gain...?" she mumbled, likely thinking harder than she needed to be. After several moments, she released a breath and shook her head. "Let's just keep going and find out more. Perhaps we'll find some answers. I think I can clear this door with my anchor..."

* * *

A rippling flash broke out in the dark room, and Iode's guttural "Augh!" as her anchor made a pitiful spitting sound, as a hose would when being stifled from allowing water to pass, before quieting again. Like a flame being doused with water, it had tried to flare up, but ultimately could not. The three men behind her were baffled and unsure what to say, before Dorian called out to her.

"You alright?"

  
"That hurt!"

  
"Clearly."

  
"Just forget it for now. Let's look around." she shook it off, giving her hand a shake as though to get rid of the last lingering lights that oozed out. More important things to do, she told herself. Lifting her head, she saw a statue on a pedestal. Reaching out for it, she picked it up, examining the relic a moment. Before she could say anything, however, the room fizzled and lit, more specters come to attack.

  
"Ready yourselves!" she cried, hurriedly stuffing the item into her carrying sack and pulling out her staff.

* * *

 

"This place is a Lyrium mining and processing center. They need it for... have you heard of a Saarebas?"

  
"A what now?" Iode asked, blinking. Nothing like that had come up before. Why hadn't she heard of it? She looked to Bull for an explanation, but he stayed silent, his single eye narrowing.

  
"She's giving them Lyrium. Lots of it. Part of something called Dragon's Breath." explained the nerve-wracked miner.

  
"That's a load of crap!" Bull nearly exploded, taking a firm step forward, as though to assert his opinion as the dominating, the correct opinion. "There's no way the Viddasala would allow the Saarebas within a thousand feet of Lyrium!"

  
"Bull...?" Iode began, her eyebrows furrowing, about to ask what was going on, but hadn't a chance before the smaller human behind her began stuttering over his words frantically, cutting her off before her chance.

  
"Th-There's more! But.. I don't know, I couldn't find out what. Qunari don't like you asking too many questions...." was his stammered reply. Dorian scoffed beside Cole.

  
"I couldn't have guessed." he remarked, the statement dripping with enough sarcasm to drown a man.

  
"Listen, all I came down here to do was to teach the qunari to use Lyrium! That's all, I swear to Andraste..." the former templar whimpered. Focusing on the man before her, Iode had to close her eyes a moment and gather her thoughts and push Bull out of mind for the moment. His silence and lack of explanation could come later. The Inquisitor would have to keep pressing this templar for more information.

  
"How are they mining? Only dwarves can without harming themselves."

  
"Gaatlock." was his reply, a heavy sigh leaving his lungs. "Tenacious things, Qunari are, no offense-!" he added quickly, waving his hands. "A few died when they first started, but quickly figured out using the explosives wouldn't hut them, and could get the lyrium out. This mine is like a well... the more they dig, the more they find. But, listen, if... if you can get the primers from the main supply, detonate and ignite the gaatlock, the whole mine will go up in flames! It'll ruin their plan!" he hastily explained, already praying in his mind the plan he had devised would be taken. After a moment, Iode nodded.

  
"Alright. I concur. We'll get it done. However, we'll have to figure out how to stop the Viddasala and her men after. At least if we cut off the supply, it might make a dent in their plan. Thanks for your help." she thanked appreciatively. "Now, go. Get out of here before we get the job done. You helped us, so I can at least spare your life."

  
"Good luck." was his only reply as he nodded, before desperately sprinting for an exit.

* * *

Continuing on, priming and detonating any Gaatlock the group could find, they all remained relatively silent, only calling out support. An awkward, almost eerie silence hung in the air after every group of qunari they dispatched, and finally Dorian spoke up.

  
"Can I ask what prompted the involuntary silence amongst us? Have to say, it's not the silence really that's bothersome, but the air around us. Why do I feel as though we've had a wedge thrust between?"

  
"Must be imaginin' it." Bull replied with a gruff breath.

  
"I think likely not. Do you not agree Cole?"

  
"It feels... cold." he answered simply.

  
"Let's just focus. We can talk about it after." Iode said firmly, but not before glancing pointedly to Bull. He didn't meet her gaze.

* * *

 

"We're almost there!" were her next words aside from in battle commands. They'd accomplished the majority of their task, now was the focus for getting out. However, as they approached the end of the bridge, a large creature at the end of the tunnel could be seen standing. Waiting. Prepared as though to hunt. A predator sniffing out and awaiting its prey to come into it's trap.

  
Bull stopped, staring at it.

  
"What IS that?" Dorian asked, squinting in a feeble attempt to discern the shape better. Silence once again, until the Inquisitors voice filled their space.

  
"...It's a Saarebas, isn't it?" she stated coolly, having put the pieces together. Her voice was much more even than she expected it to sound. Was it sheer will holding her together? Preventing her from screaming at the atrocity she saw before her?

  
"Yes." was Bull's one word reply.

* * *

Standing on the tile floor, Iode tried not to retch. After a grueling twenty minutes, the group of Qunari was dispatched. The Saarebas dead on the floor. Dorian had immediately tried to comfort her, desperately worried for his dear friend.

  
"That's right, just breathe, come on. In and out." he tried to soothe, trying to help keep her upright on her wobbly knees. Cole could only stand behind them, unsure of what to do, looking around nervously for anything he could say or do. He couldn't ease the pain. He had to find another way. She was hurting. But her body was fine. Her heart hurt, her mind. In the end, all he could do was approach her other side and repeat Dorian's motions of rubbing and patting her back in an alternating fashion.

  
Iode had seen it's face. Bull's warhammer had cracked through it's metal faceplate, shattering it into several large pieces that crumbled to the floor. It's eyes were bound, unable to see properly. It's... mouth, sewn shut. Yet she had seen it.

  
It must have been given lyrium by a fellow qunari warrior, for it's sudden burst of strength and rage had no other explanation. She'd watched as it happened. It's skin rippling beneath the pauldrons and chains, beneath the shoddy robes. She'd watched as it grappled with Bull's weapon, with mere brute strength pushing him back and off of itself. She'd watched... as it began to rip the stitches wide open from it's maw and release a shattering roar. The skin, slowly peeling away, before snapping away in a bloody mess, flesh hanging wildly as drool and blood whipped from it's head.

  
How could anyone honor such a terrifying beast? It didn't even resemble a being anymore. It was almost purely a wild animal.

  
Managing to keep the bile at bay, she looked up to her partner, her love, to Bull for an explanation. She called out his name. He continued to stare at the floor with dark eyes. She could almost see.... regret? However, her vision clouded, and she finally let loose the contents of her stomach onto the broken golden tile at her feet.


End file.
